


Artemis Fowl and the Final Option.

by Oculus_Cinders



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Other, Probably some characters too, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oculus_Cinders/pseuds/Oculus_Cinders
Summary: At 12:08 AM, Artemis fowl the second received a message, a message that would uncover a rival the human and fairy worlds had never seen before. A rival hellbent on the destruction of Artemis fowl, in every way possible.





	Artemis Fowl and the Final Option.

Artemis stopped. He barely noticed, really. Barely noticed his hands move away from the keyboard, barely noticed the sound dim from his ears, barely noticed how cold he was all of a sudden, barely noticed the beads of sweat forming on his neck.

there, on one of his computer monitors, in simple black and white with big, flat letters was the words that he had only now understood the meaning of. Two words, simple in their insidiousness, “Hello, Nimdok.”

He sat there, for a while. Back flush with the leather seat of his chair, staring into nothing. Slowly, he moved, his slender fingers tapping the keyboard. After pressing a few keys, a text box appeared on screen, the cursor flashing on the first line.

With all the trepidation as if he were diffusing a bomb, he inputted a single question mark, then pressed ‘enter’.

a handful of images in quick succession appeared on the black background, a high rise building in Manhattan, a wellness centre in Cornwall and fowl major itself, all with a bird’s eye view.

Artemis was close to panicking now, first the message, then these strange pictures? Artemis didn’t know something, and it made him very, very nervous.

The screen went dark again, indicating a new post, then one more picture, in a noticeably lower quality than the last three appeared. A grassy plateau, littered with a few brooks and large oak trees. This one, Artemis knew.

It was _Tara_.

The screen went dark one more time, before the longest line of text so far appeared. “I know where they are.”

The screen started buffering, and crashed out just a second late of Artemis saving it.

He was definitely panicking now, his hands had shook, his entire back was damp with cold sweat, and his normal skin tone had turned almost _transparent_.

He picked up his phone and dialed the only number he could think of.

 

Holly’s day had been average, so far. Mundane, even. She got up, had a shower, picked up a kelp shake on her way to work, stopped a fight between a gnome and a dwarf, all-in-all, it had been uneventful.

that was, of course, until she got a call from an unknown number. “Captain short, speaking?” “It’s Artemis. We need to talk.” Artemis’ voice threw her off, usually he was calm, collected, and spoke like an the world’s most sinister AI. Now it was hasty, he seemed to trip over even that simple sentence and there was a wetness in his voice, something like...fear? “Artemis, what wrong? Is everything alright?” Holly was worried. Artemis had never sounded like this as long as she’d known him. “What? No! No of course I’m not! It’s not...” he went quiet for a moment, “just, how quickly can you get to fowl manor?” Holly answered quickly. “Maybe, forty minutes? Twenty two if I rush some things.” Artemis breathed so hard Holly could almost feel it. “O-okay, do that. Bring foaly.” The connection cut out almost immediately.

 

Artemis was still. His hands trembled, his brow was slick, but he was motionless. He held a death grip on the arms of the chair. Thinking if he let go, He might just collapse in on himself.

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes to go until Holly and foaly get here.

His fingers creaked as they relaxed, as he finally wrangled enough willpower to keep his hands from shaking, Artemis began running possibilities through his head.

Nimdok. That was what it had called him. Why? Where had he heard that before? “Nimdok...Nimdok...” 

Oh. That’s where.

Artemis stopped shaking. His stomach seemed to have disappeared, and it felt like it had been replaced with Ice. “Oh...Oh gods.” The realisation dawned on him in small increments, little by little, the pieces fit together.

he slowly stood, his legs weak, his shirt uncomfortable on his back, and made for the en-suite.

The bile scorched his throat and turned his already pained stomach into a leather bag filled with rocks.

thirteen minutes until they arrive.

when he finally ran out of acid to vomit, he went back into the office and poured the entire glass pitcher down his burning asophagus, Having sufficiently drenched both the back and front of his shirt, Artemis sat back down.

eight minutes until this hell is over.

Artemis spent those remaining eight minutes panicking, unconsciously weeping and staring into nothingness.

at last. Holly and foaly arrived. Foaly started whining about how he was going to get his equipment up ‘these ridiculously huge stairs’ and Holly looked for the mud boy.

Her concern grew as she saw the door to the office slightly ajar, the artificial light of the computer monitors illuminating the limp form of Artemis fowl. Holly was more than slightly wary, given the circumstance.

”thank gods, you’ve finally come.” His voice was a bitter croak, but without a trace of sarcasm. Artemis was actually glad they were here. The chair turned to face her, and...

Holly couldn’t help it, she screamed, only for a second, but it was definitely a scream.

Foaly dropped his bags immediately, galloping up the stairs to stop whatever was happening. “What’re you doing up there, mudboy?! If you’ve touched a hair on captain short I swear-!” His threats stopped dead as he saw the nearly liquidated form of Artemis fowl the second. His body had slumped into the seat of his chair, his already pale skin had turned a sickly, almost translucent white and he was absolutely soaked.

”w-what in frond’s name happened to you?!” Foaly stepped well away from Artemis, in case it was some kind of pathogen. “Don’t...” his words were slow, but not deliberate. It was physically taxing just for him to speak in this state.

”Don’t worry...I’m...I’m fine.” He slurred, even as his eyes fought to keep open. He pointed a shaky finger at his computer “I got..got a message maybe, an hour ago? It’s...saved on it” foaly began to work immediately, walking an awkward permiter around the shaken mudboy, just in case, and began downloading and running through the all the data he could find.

Holly had only now snapped out of shock, and was currently debating whether or not artemis needed a medic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT USELESS! THANK GOD! but seriously, this has been rotting over here for MONTHS and honestly, y’all deserve better than a 6 chapter turd I crapped out a 3am. Still not done, but at least it’s bloody presentable.


End file.
